The present invention relates to a basketball shot training device and more particularly pertains to teaching and monitoring the proper basketball shooting technique.
Most sports require considerable training to obtain reasonable proficiency. Repetitive training teaches both the muscles and the brain to recreate certain actions needed to play the sport. However, through repetitive training, it is just as likely to reinforce negative habits as positive habits. Thus, training with a coach or instructor is crucial during training to ensure that a sport, or skill related to a sport, is not learned incorrectly.
The use of sports training devices is known in the prior art. Most such sports,training devices help fulfill one of the countless objectives and requirements pertaining to various sports.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,312 to Nickels discloses a basketball training glove, with a foam member incorporated for preventing a player from using his palm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,275 to Cazares discloses a gripping glove.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,104,379 to Petrich et al. and 5,982,352 to Pryor disclose various systems which employ computer technology to monitor the movements of the position of a human being.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a basketball shot training device for teaching and monitoring the proper basketball shooting technique and preventing the reinforcement of xe2x80x9cbad habitsxe2x80x9d while training.
The technique followed by the player when shooting the basketball is referred to as xe2x80x9cshooting mechanicsxe2x80x9d. Proper shooting mechanics does not ensure a successful shot, but greatly increases the probability of success. However, poor shooting mechanics severely handicap the player. Common poor shooting mechanics include palming the ball, inconsistent hand control, inconsistent wrist control, disproportionate amount of bicep force (compared to the wrist), poor body balance, poor body control, and incorrect release of the ball with the opposite hand.
The improper control of the hand is a major factor in most of these poor shooting mechanics. The hand is the player""s directional guide to the basket. Inconsistent motion by the hand creates a lack of player confidence, and prevents the player from repeating a successful shot.
One key element of proper basketball shooting mechanics is the xe2x80x9cfollow throughxe2x80x9d. The proper follow through can be ascertained by the position of the hand and wrist following the shot. Hand-eye coordination relies upon the wrist for executing distance judgment. Since the wrist is a better regulator of power than the arm, good wrist control creates a softer shot. In particular, the wrist should be angled so that the hand is horizontal and at a certain height relative to the player. Consistently ending a shot with the hand in this position is a major step toward successful basketball shooting, and helps prevent the player from carrying on and reinforcing some of the most common poor shooting mechanics.
Since most of the shot is xe2x80x98in the wristxe2x80x99, limiting the motion of the arm is similarly important to achieving proper shooting mechanics. It is important the player learns to shoot straight, without moving the arm or elbow across the body.
Further, since basketball requires endurance and discipline, repetitive training is required. However, facilities and weather limitations do not always permit a player to practice as much as necessary. Yet, repetitive basketball training is necessary to instill in the hand and wrist xe2x80x9cmuscle memoryxe2x80x9d, as well as instill confidence in the player to repeatedly produce the desired results.
In this respect, the basketball shot training device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching and monitoring the proper basketball shooting technique.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved basketball shot training device that can be used for teaching and monitoring the proper basketball shooting technique. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sports training devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved basketball shot training device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved basketball shot training device that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a platform having a generally rectangular configuration. The platform has a lower surface and an upper surface. The lower surface is positionable on a flat recipient surface. The upper surface receives a practicing player""s feet thereon in a standing orientation, and has a rear inclined portion for positioning the player""s feet. A tether is provided having a first end and a second end. The first end is adjustably and releasably secured to the platform. A glove is coupled with the second end of the tether. The glove has an opening therein for receiving a hand of the practicing player therein. An optical sensor is coupled with respect to the glove responsive to alignment with a light beam emanating from the platform. A rangefinder detects the height of the glove above the base. The training device has a control unit which is programmed to monitor a proper shooting motion of the hand of the practicing player when positioned within the glove according to the final height and angle of the glove immediately following an attempted shot. A display is coupled with respect to the control unit to indicate results of the training.
It is an object of the invention to provide a training device which measures the proper follow-through of the player""s shooting hand during a shot. Accordingly, the player wears a glove while shooting or simulating shooting a basket. The glove is cooperatively linked to the platform, such that the player is alerted when a proper shot has been achieved by determining whether the hand finishes the shot in a horizontal position at a predetermined height.
It is yet another object of the invention to train a player to stand on the balls of his/her feet while shooting a basket. Accordingly, the platform rear is inclined to teach the player to stand correctly while shooting.
It is a further object of the invention to help a player execute the shot mainly with the wrist and to prevent improper movement of the arm and elbow. Accordingly, the glove is linked to the base by a tether, which prevents stray movement of the arm across the body when shooting, and limits motion of the arm and elbow so that the player is forced to use the wrist.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved basketball shot training device that has all the advantages of the prior art sports training devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved basketball shot training device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved basketball shot training device that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved basketball shot training device that is adaptable to different players. Accordingly, the predetermined height of proper follow-through may be adjusted according to the particular player using the device, and the system may be readily adapted to both left and right handed players.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved basketball shot training device for teaching and monitoring the proper basketball shooting technique.